of all errors
by ksd101
Summary: electra has always gottin into trouble. but one day it goes to far. but with the bad comes the good. off to cgl she is! squidelectra
1. on my way!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Slap Shot- Sex- female Name- abbi black Age-15 Hieght-5'8 Wieght- 125 Crime- robbery, fights, cheating, lieing, and arson Hair color- blonde pink tips Eye color- blue  
  
Pyro- Sex-female Name- Electra jones Age-15 Hieght-5'9 Wieght-126 Crime- Same although more arson then others. Hair color-black with blood red tips Eye color- silver/blue  
  
Ok you know the rest. They're all 15. You know the D-tent boys! You also know holes! Well read & review peeps! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I stood in a dark alleyway. Electra Anne Jones is my name. I'm not exacly what a parent would wish to have as a daughter. Although I am quite good at what I do, I'm what you would call a juvinile delinquint, a troublemaker, or maybe an inflamer. Many people call me many things. All different things yet all with the same meaning.  
  
I was standing there waiting there for the rest of my gang. Kaden had had a run in with one of the members of our rival gang, the shots. Of coarse Kaden was a bit over cofident. But no matter our gang, the phases would make them regret they ever challenged us to this fight.  
  
"YO!" yelled one of my gang Abbi Black aka slap shot. "Pyro we gotta go I heard some of dim got guns"  
  
"Good!" she stared at me like I was insane.  
  
"What? You insane? We could get killed! The shots are wild! They wont think twice 'bout shootin' any of us."  
  
"Well, if ya think about it, I must be wild." I pulled out a pistal from my pocket. "I wont be thinkin' twice either."  
  
" Pyro, listen to me ya could get jailed for even bein' caut with that."  
  
"Well I won't get caught! Ya know I won't"  
  
"NO come on!"  
  
"fine!" I slipped the pistil back into my pocket.  
  
But it was to late all the shots began to file in to the alley. Their pistils glinting in the light of the street lamp. Slap shot let out an exaspirsted sigh.  
  
"2 Girls unarmed against 10 armed boys. Hmmm. who shall die?" Taughted a tall boy with brown curly hair.  
  
" Hmmm. okay lets just say, oh I don't know. 15 girls all armed and highly dangerous." I retorted  
  
"Yeah right and we're all going to beg for mercy!" Shouted the tall boy.  
  
" Oh yeah, well you better start that beggin'" slap shot said and let out a long high wistle. My hand shot to the pistol in my right pocket, as all 13 other girls came walkin' up.  
  
The shots looked horrified. They had been counting on us to back out. They most likely spread the rumur that they had guns. To scare us it may scare slap shot. Not me.  
  
A few shots were fired. The sirens of the police rang through the cold night. We all took off running. I never knew I could run so fast. The doors of the cop cars slammed. They tried to just tell us to stop but none of us were about to. One last shot was fired, by whom I don't know. Then a split second later a cry of pain was heard. I swong around to see one of my gang fall, it was Amy Dangle aka Dash.  
  
I ran to her to see if she could get up. She wasn't moving I was stunned when I saw the blood that surounding her. A second or so later I through my gun down. I would never use one again. It had killed one of my best friends. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Then blacked out.  
  
~2 weeks later "Ms. Black, Ms. Jones, I am giving you two a choice. You can spend 7 years in juvey or 2 in cgl. Your choice." The judge said.  
  
" Camp" I said  
  
Slap shot didn't hesitate. "Juvey" she replied as if it were the weather we were speaking of. We grew apart after that day. She still blamed me. I missed her but would never admit that to her. I studied her for a sec. why any one would want 7 yrs instead of 2 is beyond me.  
  
"Well then court is adjured." (LOL Is that right? My mom works with lawyers but I don't pay attention.lol)  
  
We stood and left. As soon as I walked out tears were streaming down my face. I really did miss slap shot. My dad dragged me to the car and told me to be ready early the next morning to get on the bus for camp. I spent the night packing. I pact shirts and 1 pair of shorts. I was sure I would get everything taken away when I got there so I didn't pack much. The judge had told me it was an all boys' camp. I couldn't sleep I was so worried. Not about my safety but about if I would make a new best friend.  
  
I woke up the next morning with the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. It took me a second to get why it was there. Then I remembered I was to go to cgl to day. I didn't want to go but I had to.  
  
*Later that day* My dad had sent me to my bus stop. I sat alone. My friends were dead or just gone now. My mother died when I was 10. My father was never the best. He was always out, sure that got us rich but I just wanted a father.  
  
The bus arrived 15 minutes later. The guard stepped off the bus with a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"Come here! Girlie" I didn't want to but I reminded myself that I had to. The cuffs were slapped to my wrists and attached to a seat. The bus ride seemed to take forever. The guard began to talk to the driver. Being myself I silently picked the lock on my cuffs. It was simple actually. I put the lock pick in my sleeve before I got on. I worked the lock until a faint click was heard. When it finally came off I relaxed in my seat.  
  
Finally the bus stopped. The guard got his keys out and came to get me out. But I just handed him the cuffs.he looked stunned for a second but soon got over it. He pushed me off the bus and slammed the door shut. When I looked up I saw an aging man with a lot of sunflower seeds.  
  
"Get up" he barked  
  
I slowly got up without saying anything. He then told me the rules and the procedures, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking around. All I saw were little orange dots across the dessert. The next thing I knew I was meeting a very gay cousilur that would be mine. He began to talk. But being me I couldn't here what I didn't want to hear. I was lead to a tent with a big letter D. That's when I started to listen he showed me which cot would be mine. "You have your own shower right over there" he said pointing to a lone shower. Then he left me to move in. 


	2. authers note!

Hey how do you like the story so far? I hope you like it. It'll get better as time goes on so keep checkin' in for updates!!!!!! 


	3. im a goddess?

I put my things in my crate. And took out my Walkman. I put in my newest CD, "payable on death" in. The song had always made me feel like I wasn't the only one to blame.  
  
See you sitting next to the window in the bedroom She breaks down, breaks down, Crying over something and staring into nothing Afraid now, hate now Wanting, needing, hunting, it's killing me Thinking what has happened to live a life like that Now I break down, it's fake now  
  
Will you, will you love me tomorrow? So will you, will you stay with me today?  
  
Fading out of reasons to fight the way she's feeling She breaks down, breaks down Going through the motions and holding on the hopes When the dreams all come out Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me Wishing you could change but he's always been this way If you leave now, I'll drown  
  
Will you, will you love me tomorrow? So will you, will you stay with me today? Will you, will you be here tomorrow? So will you, you remember yesterday? Yesterday yesterday yesterday yesterday  
  
This time, I'm sorry This time, I'm sorry This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time THIS TIME IM SORRY  
  
Will you, will you love me tomorrow? So will you, will you stay with me today? Will you, will you be here tomorrow? So will you, you remember yesterday? Will you, will you love me tomorrow? So will you, will you stay with me today? Will you, will you be here tomorrow? So will you, you remember yesterday?  
  
Almost as soon as the song ended a Hispanic boy came in. When he saw me he looked stunned. It was such a funny sight.  
  
"Y you're a c chica!" he yelled stuttering.  
  
"No I'm a juvenile delinquent" I replied acidly  
  
"Sorry I just haven't seen any girls in a while."  
  
"Ohh. Well now ya have!" I replied looking overly excited for him. "Yay! He saw a girl!" I yelled sarcastically.  
  
A guy with blonde hair under a visor walked in.  
  
"What's this I hear about chi-" he suddenly stopped when he saw me. He looked at me with awe.  
  
" Jesus friggen Christ!"(Sorry if that offended you!) I yelled. "I'm not a friggen goddess, Jesus!  
  
"B-But you're a girl. This is an all boys camp." Said the guy in the visor. Then he suddenly smiled. He then ran out of the tent and yelled "Yo! Squid, Pit, X, Zig, Barfbag. Come here you gotta see this!"  
  
" What am I some kind of god or something!" I shouted getting a bit aggravated; yet still enjoying the attention. I didn't get much good attention in my life.  
  
"Sorry chica" said the Hispanic kid. "But you're a girl so you're going to be stared a lot for the time bein'"  
  
Then 5 other guys came filing in. One by one the look of shock crossed their faces. 


	4. i like to eat crap!

"Hi im x ray, that's squid, armpit, zigzag, and barfbag." He said pointing to every one. "oh and those two goons are magnet and twitch."  
  
"oh ok well im electra."  
  
"ok cool but we'll come up with a nick name for you"  
  
"um yeah well my friends gave me one a long time ago."  
  
"really what was it?" asked Squid  
  
"Pyro"  
  
"How'd you get it?" squid asked  
  
"settin' buildings on fire." I replied as if I was talking strickly weather.  
  
" wow cool!" they all said.  
  
"yeah" just then the dinner bell sounded.  
  
They all took off running other than squid.  
  
"so do you think I'll like the food?" I asked  
  
"Sure if you like to eat crap." He said looking down at the sand  
  
"Oh well then I guess it will be a great meal" I said as serious as I could. He looked up so fast I thought his head would come off. I began to laugh at his surprised face.  
  
"Oh I thought you were serious for a second." He said. He stared at me for the rest of the walk and all through dinner. But for som reason I let it go. And I don't let things go. 


End file.
